Aniversário
by Scorp and Al
Summary: O dia seguinte ao primeiro beijo. ScorpiusxAlbus Oneshot


Sábado

**Título:** Aniversário

**Autor:** Scorp and Al

**Shipper:** Albus e Scorpius

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer:** 'Harry Potter' não me pertence, e essa história não tem fins lucrativos

**OBS:** Fic slash

--

Sábado. Dia de treino. Dia do aniversário dele. Primeira vez que nos encarávamos depois do nosso primeiro beijo.

Quando eu acordei, excepcionalmente feliz, uma coisa incomum para manhãs de sábado, ele já estava no chuveiro.

Fechei os olhos e lembrei da noite passada. Da surpresa. Dos olhos verdes brilhando. Do beijo. Beijo... Eu ainda podia sentir o gosto dele nos meus lábios.

Depois que voltamos para o castelo, de mãos dadas, somente nos deitamos, cada um na sua cama, e dormimos. Não me lembro de ter passado uma noite melhor que essa. Não houve tempo para conversas, para olhares, para nada. E eu estava com um friozinho na barriga por isso. Nem parecia que ele era meu melhor amigo, que era com ele que eu tinha passado os momentos mais felizes da minha vida. Que era ele quem eu amava, desde a primeira vez que tinha o visto, no nosso primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

Ouvi o som da água cessar, e pequenos ruídos de movimento no banheiro. Al saiu de lá completamente vestido com o uniforme verde e prata do time. Olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Bom dia.

Oh, como eu pude ficar tanto tempo sem tocá-lo, sem beijá-lo?

Levantei-me e fui indo na direção dele. Queria beijá-lo, sentir aquele gosto novamente em mim, sentir ele em minhas mãos, do jeito que eu sempre sonhei. Quando eu estava a alguns passos dele, a porta do nosso quarto se abre abruptamente, e alguns dos nossos companheiros de time entraram, fazendo a maior bagunça.

- Scorpius, você ainda não ta pronto? – nem olhei para eles e fui pro banheiro. De lá, pude ouvir a zona que eles faziam ao redor de Albus.

- Feliz Aniversário! – ouvi a voz abafada de Evan Flint, o goleiro do time.

- Tá tudo pronto pra sua festa de hoje, Al! – Dara Baddock, artilheira, lascou um beijo no rosto dele, que eu pude ouvir perfeitamente do banheiro.

- Hum, exatamente de quantas pessoas estamos falando? Achei que íamos juntar umas pessoas e beber alguma coisa, só isso... – Albus nunca gostou de festas mesmo.

- É exatamente isso que vamos fazer! Juntar algumas pessoas e beber alguma coisa. Estou tão animada! Parabéns, querido. – Aine Parkinson, artilheira Ela era a garota Slytherin que eu mais gostava. – Scorpius, anda logo!

Sai do banheiro, totalmente vestido, e recebi o olhar impaciente dela para mim.

- Querido, Quirke e Ackerley estão nos esperando.

-Já estou pronto, Aine. – lancei meu olhar mais mortal para ela, que apenas sorriu e me puxou pela mão.

O treino foi uma tortura. Depois de perder a goles pela quinta vez, tentei parar de olhar para Al e me concentrar no jogo. Mas era quase impossível não olhar para ele. Ele fazia do ato de voar uma arte. Deslizando, subindo e descendo... Parecia nem precisar de uma vassoura. Oh, eu estava ficando louco.

A tarde passou excepcionalmente devagar. Não ficamos um minuto sequer sozinhos.

Na altura da hora da festa, eu estava quase de mau humor.

Fui com Aine até a Torre de Gryffindor pegar a Rosie. James, irmão de Al, estava com ela, então fomos todos juntos para a festa.

Chegamos à porta da Sala Precisa exatamente as 10 da noite e dissemos as palavras mágicas, passando três vezes pela frente dela. Assim que a porta apareceu, Aine abriu-a. A música estava altíssima e a sala estava lotada. Parecia que metade dos alunos de Hogwarts estava lá. Eu procurei Al com o olhar, mas era impossível. Luzes e lasers dançavam no mesmo ritmo frenético da música, e uma fumaça densa e colorida fazia ser impossível enxergar qualquer coisa a um palmo de distância.

Alguns amigos de James, do sétimo ano, chegaram e praticamente carregaram Rosie e Aine pra pista de dança. Eu fui até o bar, onde podiam ser encontradas toda e qualquer bebida existente no mundo mágico. Dara Baddock estava lá, e eu perguntei de Al para ela. Ele ainda não tinha chegado.

Peguei uma bebida e fiquei perto de Dara, que conversava animadamente com algum Hufflepuff que olhava para ela com cara de bobo, provavelmente hipnotizado pelo decote enorme que ela usava. Minutos depois um grupinho se juntou a nós, entre eles, Elle Nott, cuja voz me irritava tão profundamente quanto a mania de dar em cima de Albus.

- Cadê seu amigo, gatinho?

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder. Estava saindo de perto dela quando a música parou e o ar ficou um pouco menos impregnado de fumaça A porta da Sala abriu, e lá estava ele. Quase perdi o fôlego. Ele estava maravilhoso. Uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta branca com uns desenhos pretos, os cabelos revoltos, como sempre, e os olhos mais brilhantes do que nunca. A sala prorrompeu em aplausos quando ele entrou, e eu assisti o rubor subir pelo pescoço e rosto dele. Al Sorriu discretamente e olhou em volta. E me viu. E deu um sorriso ainda maior, vindo em minha direção.

- Só algumas pessoas? Scorp, metade da escola está aqui! Não me surpreenderia de encontrar alguns professores aqui também!

Ele falava com um ar de indignação, mas eu sabia que ele estava animado, e que tinha gostado da superprodução da festa.

- Idéia da Aine. Eu disse que você gostava de algo mais íntimo...

- Muito mais íntimo, se você quer mesmo saber... – e deu o sorriso mais malicioso que eu já tinha visto naqueles lábios.

Eu não consegui dizer nada. Fiquei lá, feito bobo, olhando pra cara dele. Ele me puxou pela mão e foi pegar uma bebida.

Ficamos basicamente a noite toda por lá, bebendo e conversando com todos os inúmeros convidados da festa. O incrível é que todo mundo parecia gostar de Al, e eu não os culpava, ele era mesmo apaixonante.

Eu percebi que a festa estava caminhando pra ser a mais badalada de toda a história de Hogwarts, principalmente depois que Aine, Dara e – fiquei simplesmente boquiaberto nessa hora – Rosie subiram no balcão do bar e dançaram entusiasticamente.

Todos estava muito felizes e bêbados, e eu podia ver inúmeros casais se agarrando a cada canto escuro da sala. Eu já não agüentava mais ficar perto de Al sem tocá-lo, por isso sugeri, quase 3 da manhã, que fossemos embora.

- Ótima idéia, Scorp. – e depois gritou para James, que estava a poucos passos de nós. – James, leva a Roses embora, ok?

O irmão mais velho fez que sim com o dedo e saímos da festa, novamente sob uma chuva de aplausos ao aniversariante.

Caminhamos juntos pelos corredores em direção as masmorras, um silencia confortável e cheio de expectativas pairando entre nós.

Chegamos ao dormitório, eu entrei primeiro. Al fechou a porta e encostou-se a ela. Ficamos uns segundos nos encarando, até eu me lembrar.

- Ahh, ainda não dei o seu presente!

- Achei que você já tinha dado meu presente ontem a noite. – Ele falou com um meio sorriso, e veio se aproximando da cama. Senti meu rosto ficar ruborizado, e tirei o pacote fino e quadrado debaixo do meu travesseiro.

Entreguei o pacote pra ele, que se sentou ao meu lado na cama pra abrir.

- Espero que você goste, na verdade, foi bem difícil de encontrar.

Ele pegou o presente nas mãos, e me encarou.

- Não acredito... Scorp! È um espelho igual ao que meu avô e o Sirius tinham! Onde você encontrou?

- Foi meu pai, na verdade. Falei com ele sobre um espelho com essas características, e ele falou com algumas pessoas... Enfim, ai está. Gostou?

- Se gostei? Nossa, meu pai vai ficar maravilhado quando vir isso! Ele procurou um desses durante a vida inteira!

- Ele vai adorar poder se comunicar com você a qualquer hora que quiser.

- Mas a outra metade é sua!

- Mas eu não pretendo ficar longe de você, o espelho seria desnecessário.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim, e me beijou. E foi muito mais maravilhoso que da primeira vez. O gosto era o mesmo, a sensação era a mesma, mas ainda era melhor, e eu tinha a impressão que só ficaria melhor daqui pra frente.

Fui me inclinando até estar deitado na cama, Al sobre mim, ainda me beijando. Ele parou e encostou nossas testas.

- Obrigado, esse foi o melhor aniversário de toda a minha vida.

- Você está contando com aquele que você caiu da vassoura durante um treino e ficou desacordado três dias no hospital?

E ele riu. Os olhos brilhando mais do que nunca, e enterrou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço, beijando-o. Eu me arrepiei por completo enquanto ele subia pela linha do meu maxilar, beijava cada bochecha, o canto da boca, até finalmente chegar aos lábios e me dar o beijo mais profundo de toda a minha vida.

E foi a minha vez de beijar aquele pescoço, lambendo a pele sensível, deixando Al totalmente arrepiado, desci minhas mãos pelas laterais do tronco dele, chegando até a cintura e apertando-o contra mim, sempre querendo mais contato. Nesse momento Al gemeu, e foi o que faltava pra eu beija-lo e aperta-lo com ainda mais entusiasmo contra mim. Meu corpo já começava a dar sinais de vida, e eu achei que estávamos indo rápido demais. Quebrei o beijo e Al protestou, claro. Me olhou com uma pergunta muda.

- Al, é melhor você... Você ir pra sua cama – Ele entendeu minha hesitação. Por mais que fosse a coisa mais certa do mundo, ainda era novo, pra nós dois.

- Ohh, claro. Eu já to indo... Já vou. – Ele estava vermelhissimo, e pelo que eu podia sentir, tinha se descontrolado muito mais do que eu.

Esperei a respiração dele se normalizar, enquanto eu mesmo me acalmava.

- Scorp? – Ele saiu de cima de mim e deitou-se ao meu lado, me encarando.

- Hum?

- Posso dormir aqui com você? Só... Só dormir, mesmo! Por favor?

Aquela carinha de cachorro pidão. Como eu poderia resistir?

- Sim, mas não pense que é fácil ir pra cama comigo. Só estou deixando porque é seu aniversário...

Ele gargalhou e se aconchegou em mim, e aquela foi a melhor noite da minha vida, até aquele dia.

--

**N.A.:** Recebi dois reviews em 'Tudo Mudar ' e fiquei muito feliz, por isso, postei a 'continuação' da fic. Ela foi postada especialmente postada para **Lilly Aoki** e **Claire Potter**. Espero que gostem, e muito obrigada


End file.
